


【影日】共同作者

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Ph.D. Candidate Hinata Shouyou, Ph.D. Candidate Kageyame Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 「你愿意当我人生的共同作者么？」「我愿意」
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	【影日】共同作者

**Author's Note:**

> * Happy Valentines' Day!
> 
> * 博士生paro
> 
> * 影山Math博士第四年，日向Computer Science博士第三年（年龄同年，影山直博，日向硕转博）
> 
> * 绝赞同居中
> 
> * 其实论文提交是要双盲的，请无视掉这个Bug

“结果——终于——跑出来了——！” 日向翔阳终于把视线从屏幕上一行行代码中移开，申了一个大大的懒腰，打着哈欠，T恤下摆处露出一节精瘦的腰腹，橙色的卷发杂乱地四处乱翘着。

“别歇着啊！”坐在旁边椅子上的黑发青年头都没抬起来，扔在霹雳啪啦敲着键盘，补充着结论部分。“表格3你还没粘上去，离截止只有三个小时了，我们最后一页还空半页呢。”

“我也就是伸个懒腰！正要准备开始干呢。”日向揉了揉自己后脖子，在座椅上扭了扭腰，又不安分地改成跪姿，脚丫在屁股下面不安分地乱晃。

这次名叫影山的青年听见椅子吱吱喳喳的惨叫后抬起了头，盯着日向皮卡丘图样的袜子皱着眉头，未打理的额发半遮着眉眼，蔚蓝色的眼眸下带着连续通宵所产生的黑眼圈，他的下颌线如刀锋般清晰，薄唇抿成一条线。

他把椅子滑到日向身侧，按住他晃悠悠的脑袋，“好好坐着，你这样不注意以后会得颈椎病，脊柱位置也会错乱，会影响你的学术进度。”

“遵命——”日向撇了撇嘴，不情愿的从刚调整好的跪姿扶着人体工程椅的把手站起来，活动活动筋骨，贴着精心调整过的椅背规规矩矩地坐下。旁边的黑发青年满意地哼了一声，揉了揉他柔软的卷发，又坐回自己桌子前，机械键盘继续发出清脆的敲击声。

“独裁——”橙色头发的青年小声嘟囔着，却乖乖打开文档编辑器的界面，把刚才模拟程序的结果录入。人活着就得吃饭，想毕业就得跨过一个又一个deadline，这是日向开始读博士后才明白的道理。

偌大的开放式办公区域只剩下零散的几组学生，都在为着三个小时候截止的投稿时限进行着最后的冲刺。这已经是影山和日向连续通宵的第三天了，但却并不觉得劳累，总归年轻体壮。透过玻璃幕墙，校园内只剩下对面法学院图书馆的灯和路灯明暗交替地亮着，和点点的星光一起熬着，远处的天光已经微亮。

日向和影山是同一年入学的，经菅原前辈牵线，开始一起合租一间在学校附近的两室一厅的公寓。二人曾在高中期间县内的机器人比赛上碰过面，当时影山所在的强校把日向自己勉强拉扯起来的社团碾压的体无完肤，但日向仍然气势十足地对当时有「天才」之名的影山下了战书。一晃五年过去了，这人竟然成为了自己在大洋彼岸的室友。

缘，妙不可言。日向是体会到了。

影山各种意义上来说都是一个良好的室友。作息规律，讲究卫生，从不在家里待客。每天回到公寓便缩进自己的房间，公共区域有着明显的分界线。

属于影山那一边的冰箱永远装着各种超市买来的半成品熟食，搭配好的盒装沙拉，他几乎不在家里开火。而日向那一边就热闹多了，周末去亚洲超市买来的生肉，有时还有和牛，各种新鲜果蔬，五颜六色满满当当的塞满了冰箱。厨房操作台上摆满了他淘来的各种日本常见的调味料，还有许多其他影山叫不出名字的香料。

影山一开始总是默默地坐在餐厅吃自己的微波炉咖喱饭，闻着厨房里散发的烹饪产生的香气。

直到某一次日向亲自盛了一盘自己炖煮的咖喱牛肉饭摆在了正在解开速冻食品盖子的影山面前，“喏，本大爷特制椰香咖喱饭，心怀感激地吃下吧！”  
戳开上面的温泉蛋，鲜黄的蛋液与浓郁的咖喱融合，牛肉炖得软烂，椰浆的比例也调配得刚好。影山托起盘子，把最后一滴汤汁都席卷干净，几乎要噎到自己。日向好笑地看着他，递过来一杯自己泡好的茶。  
“好吃么？”日向托着腮，坐在餐桌对面看着他。暖黄色的灯光映着他橙发的轮廓闪闪发光。  
“好吃。”影山诚实地说。  
“我就说嘛。你去洗碗洗锅哦！”日向调皮地笑了笑，解开围裙放在餐桌上，当着甩手掌柜去客厅玩游戏机了。

自此之后影山的半成品便当从冰箱里消失了，厨房里的分界线也没有了。他们会周末一起去超市采购，浴室中的洗浴用品也逐渐从两份变成共用一份大瓶装。本来只有一个二手沙发和电视的客厅被日向铺上了色彩鲜艳的地毯，日向房间里硬得硌人的木头椅子被影山换成了带扶手的人体工程学椅，还配了影山同款的带鱼屏显示器。

至于日向的卧室被改造成有着两张书桌和一个懒人沙发的书房（影山觉得这样方便在家工作），影山房间里full size的单人床变成了king size的豪华双人床，就是后话了。

他们所在的武田老师的课题主要研究的是人工智能（AI），组内大家背景各异。但影山和日向这对组合可谓是表现十分亮眼。影山负责理论推导和撰写论文，日向负责把影山的想法实现成可以快速运行的代码，并有着对于数据分析独有的灵敏嗅觉，可以补足影山对于模型实际应用上的不足。合作一年期间已经刷满了圈内顶级的三大会议，H大“怪人组合”的名头十分响亮。影山早在读到第三年的时候就满足了毕业要求，为了等着和日向一起毕业才继续留在实验室，悠闲的写写经费申请书，指导学弟学妹做课题，俨然组内另外一位导师。严肃、认真，虽然不怎么刻意在意外表却有着修长的身材和令校内女孩子屏住呼吸的一张帅脸，如果这位大脑性感长相更性感的池面没有出柜的话就更好了，女孩子们无不作此想法。

要问影山，和自己的室友发展成科研上的搭档，再发展为情侣关系有什么感想，他会歪着头无辜又率直地盯着提问者，说「方便」。不过下一秒就要被日向爆捶了。

就是很便利嘛。作息相同，不管在学校还是公寓里面，同进同出，两个人一起吃饭也比一个人要划算，想讨论课题也很方便，还能一起去健身房或者去打球（二人参加了系里的业余排球队）。出去开会的话也不用再找室友，不管是大床房还是标准间都可以，省去了很多麻烦。忙起来的周期也一样，不存在一方冷落另外一方的情况。一个眼神就明白对方在想什么，沟通上畅通无阻，哪有比这个更方便的。况且，日向总是暖暖的，在床上把他圈在怀里也很舒服啊。影山最后这句是不会说出口的。

离截止期限还有一个小时，他们终于把这篇上周才临时决定要写出来的文章填满了。日向已经趴在桌子上睡了过去，晶莹地口水顺着嘴角留下。影山无奈的拿拇指拭去涎液，给他披上外套，自己继续调整着文章间距和排版。今天他还有着其他的计划，屏幕上的光标移动到了致谢部分……

“喂，日向，”影山提交文章后轻轻晃了晃已经睡熟的日向的肩膀，“都弄完了，我们回家。”  
“嗯？”日向模模糊糊地应了一声，“太好了……”便抓着影山的手站起身，顺从地由他继续牵着仍然迷迷糊糊地自己。他从不质疑影山最终的成稿，完全相信他的写作水平，所以每次都会在完成自己任务后放松地睡过去。二人分工明确，效率也就出奇地高。

日向一路由影山牵引着回到住处，草草脱掉外衣外裤就直接陷进了主卧的大床里。影山好笑地看着睡得像个孩子的日向，把他的袜子脱掉，又伸手把他翻了个身让他在枕头上躺好，低头亲吻了他的头顶。

「情人节快乐，翔阳。」

————————

「Thanks to my beloved one, Shouyou Hinata, who is also the co-author of this work…」

“哇！”同组的田中学长正在阅读影山和日向这篇关于如何提升Q-learning大规模运算速度的论文，把致谢的最后一段读出声，“影山，真有你的！”

“可我明明也是共同一作啊，这算哪门子情人节礼物？”日向盯着句子中的「beloved」，言语中的责怪都没有了说服力，满脸通红，更像一整颗熟透的橘子。此刻他十分后悔没有在影山提交前好好阅读一下，这个单细胞居然干出来这种宣告天下的事。

“之前谷地过来问我有没有情人节给你准备什么礼物，”影山仍没有任何不自在，论文被接收还是让他觉得很开心，“我想来想去刚好这个会议截止日期是情人节当天，所以就……”

“你也太偷懒了吧！我是共一诶，这礼物难道算我自己送自己的么？”

“那，”影山挠了挠头，“你愿意以后和我一起继续共同一作么？”

“哈啊？你想写一辈子论文？”

“我想和你写一辈子论文。”

如果刚才还是熟透的橘子，那么现在这颗橘子已经快自行脱落，汁水满溢了。

菅原学长全程拿着手机，录下未来两位业界大牛的「求婚」场景，“不错不错，继续。”

“不愿意么？”高个子的黑发青年俯视着面前低下头的橘发小个子，盯着他头顶的发旋。

日向猛地扬起头，跳起来用力按住他的肩膀，让他在自己面前的椅子上坐下，换成自己俯视他。

“你这家伙意识到自己在说什么了么？”蜜橙色的眸子紧盯着影山。

“我想和你写一辈子论文。”黑发青年坦然地重复道。

“啧，罢了。”日向也不是第一天知道自己这个搞科研的单细胞伴侣嘴笨了，俯身吻住他的唇。

“我愿意。”

（完）


End file.
